


Almost

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could have ended differently.  Episode tag to “3XK.” (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

Jenny’s in the kitchen, watching a saucepan of milk slowly warm.

“Can’t sleep?” Kevin asks quietly. He’s awake because his bruised (but unbroken) ribs still hurt.

“I had a nightmare,” she admits. Ryan’s surprised that he’s not having them; the thought of regaining consciousness and finding Castle dead has been haunting him. But that didn’t happen. Castle’s fine. Mostly.

“I dreamed about that man,” Jenny confesses, “He leaves Castle alive for revenge. Like you said. But then, to really annoy Castle, while you’re still unconscious, he kills you.”

Ryan gathers Jenny in his arms. “Honey, I’m fine.” It’s almost true.


End file.
